


Marinette's Sweet Revenge

by Frisian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisian/pseuds/Frisian
Summary: Marinette finally gets to make Adrien squirm and stutter, and she's loving every minute of it!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 106
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Self edited, I apologize for any errors, hopefully nothing will result in any confusion for the story!

“Spots off,” Marinette’s transformation fell and she caught Tikki in her cupped hand. She passed her a macaron from her purse for the Kwami to snack on.

“Thanks Marinette! You were great out there today, I’m so proud of you!” Tikki said with a smile before taking a large bite of macaron.

“We better head home, Mom and Dad are bound to be worried if I’m out too long.” Marinette slipped out of the alleyway and started walking back to the bakery.

While walking back home Marinette heard a voice down a nearby street. “Wow, that was crazy, eat up fast, we have to get going!”

“Tikki, I think that’s Adrien!” Tikki fake swooned as soon as Marinette looked down into her purse, which caused them both to giggle together.

Marinette turned down the street to see the blond model not 20 meters away. She could recognize that voice anywhere, and that body made her weak in the knees, she had been pining after him for 4 years after all. But his true smile, when he smiled all the way to his eyes, not just a fake model smile, was what warmed her heart the most. 

Marinette watched Adrien, trying to see who he was talking to. She babbled to Tikki quietly, “Adrien is amazing, Adrien is kind, Adrien is smart, Adrien is funny, Adrien-”

“Plagg, Claws out!” Adrien shouted as he punched his fist forward.

Marinette could see a black figure, spin around and fly into the ring on Adrien’s hand. 

Adrien swiped his hand across his face, and both hands over his head, causing cat ears to pop up. He tossed his arms wide as the black leather magical suit molded over his body, followed by a tail shooting out behind him. As the green flash of light died down, Adrien leaped onto the nearby building as Chat Noir.

“ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR?!” Marinette fainted.

“Marinette? Marinette, wake up!” Marinette opened her eyes to Tikki’s voice.

“Oh, morning, Tikki! Is it time for school already?” Marinette said in a groggy voice before blinking her eyes and realising she was outside. “Wait...no, no, no, no, no, no!”

Tikki nuzzled up to Marinette’s cheek. “It’s going to be okay Marinette, let’s head home.”

“Tikki! I’ve been rejecting Adrien for years?!?! Why didn’t you tell me?” Marinette said in a panic.

“I’m sorry Marinette, you know I couldn’t tell you…” Tikki looked at Marinette with large sad eyes.

Marinette took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it out. “It’s… it’s okay Tikki. This is a lot to take in. Let’s go home.”

The walk home was quick, or long, Marinette was completely unsure. She headed into the bakery and waved at her mom who was at the till.

“Hello sweetheart, you look happy, or sad, or confused. What’s going on dear, something is off but I can’t tell what!” Sabine said, as she stared at Marinette.

“I’m okay Mom, it’s nothing bad, just something to think about.” Marinette replied with a crooked smile.

“Okay dear, your Dad and I are here if you need us!” Sabine smiled lovingly at her daughter.

“Thanks Mom!” Marinette poked her head into the bakery kitchen, “Hi Dad!” She still wore her crooked smile as she greeted her dad. Once she had passed through the back of the bakery she shot all the way upstairs to her room.

Marinette hopped onto her chaise and her crooked smile turned into a grin. “Tikki, Chat Noir loves Ladybug. Chat Noir is Adrien. Adrien loves Ladybug. I’m Ladybug. Adrien loves me!”

Tikki giggled, “Marinette, what are you going to do?”

Marinette formulated a plan, in true Ladybug fashion. “Depends Tikki… would it be okay if I used my powers for personal reasons, just this once?”

“This would be the thirty second just this once Marinette.” Tikki paused for a moment.

“Please Tikki? Don’t you miss Plagg?” Marinette smiled, thinking she had the way to Tikki’s heart figured out.

“Oh Marinette, I can go for years and years without spending time with that stinky sock! But, okay, I’m in, I only want you to be happy! You know the words!” Tikki beamed at Marinette and gave her cheek a nuzzle.

“I love you Tikki! You’re the best friend anyone could ask for! Tikki, spots on!” As Marinette’s transformation washed over her she wondered if it would look as unusual to others as Adrien’s did to her. _Maybe I’d see it differently if I saw it up close? I look forward to that!_

After several swings of her yo-yo Ladybug lowered herself in front of the wall of windows outside Adrien’s room. _Remember Marinette, you are Ladybug, you’ve got this!_

Tap, tap, tap. Ladybug knocked gently on the window. She saw Adrien swivel in his computer chair before he looked towards her. His eyes grew large and his smile blinded her like she had looked directly into the sun.

Adrien opened his window. “Ladybug? W-what are you doing here?”

Ladybug slid down through the window and stood right in front of him. _Keep it together Marinette._ “I came to see you, Adrien Agreste, is that… not alright?” she said with a coy voice, turning back as if she was about to leave through the window.

“O-oh, no! W-wait, it’s see you nice to!” Adrien choked and then cleared his throat. “I mean, see you to pleasure! Yes that’s it.”

Ladybug grinned. _Oh yes, sweet revenge, now who can’t say their words right!_ “You want to see me to pleasure? Oh Mister Agreste, I’ve heard you are charming, but I had no idea.” Ladybug pushed his shoulder gently as she walked past him. “You have quite the room here, a giant tv, video games, a foosball table, a nice big fluffy soft…” Ladybug purposely delayed finishing the sentence for a few moments, “bed.”

Adrien’s face turned beet red and he looked away as fast as he could. “Um yeah, nice room, lots to see, so what can I for do you?”

Inside, a past fourteen year old Marinette was having a field day watching eighteen year old Adrien blush and stumble over his words. Eighteen year old Ladybug however, was nowhere near done teasing the poor boy. “Well, you see, my dear sweet Chat Noir is always preening like a model, and I thought, purrhaps I should learn more about models, so I can better understand him.”

“Purrhaps? dear… sweet… Chat Noir?” Adrien’s beet red face turned back towards her and smiled. “Chat Noir is dear to you Ladybug? You… like him?”

“Well of course he is, dear to me. I do like him, he’s not just a friend, he’s my best friend.” _Must not laugh, must not laugh, must not laugh._ Ladybug grinned at Adrien. “If you want to talk about liking someone, well, a certain model’s billboards are always in my eyeline.” Ladybug poked Adrien’s chest softly, then flicked her finger up to trace under his chin, before moving her hand away.

Adrien gulped, unable to speak.

“What’s the matter, Mister Model? Cat got your tongue?” Ladybug walked off to explore Adrien’s room. Sitting on his bed for a moment and bouncing gently. “This bed sure is sturdy, would take a lot to make it squeak I think."

“S-squeak?” Adrien managed to gulp out.

Ladybug stopped bouncing on the bed and stood up, walking towards the bathroom. “Oh wow, this shower is huge.”

Adrien’s head popped around the corner and his eyes made contact with hers. “It’s… umm… pretty roomy.”

“Could it fit two people comfortably do you think?” Ladybug smiled innocently at him. _Oh goodness it really could, keep cool Marinette, don’t give it away._

“Two? Um… yes… why? Sure.” Adrien managed a series of single syllable words.

Ladybug started to walk out of the bathroom, stopping beside Adrien and putting her hand to his cheek. “Just curious.” She slid her hand off his cheek, down to his shoulder, slowly down his arm and brushed it over his behind before removing her hand and continuing back into his room. _Oh my god I just touched Adrien Agreste’s butt!_

Adrien froze in place.

Peeking over her shoulder Ladybug looked at Adrien and smiled, bit her lower lip slightly, and then winked at him. She turned forward again and walked over to the couch, sat down and put her feet up. “So, are you going to offer a girl a drink? Maybe ask her to watch a movie?”

The questions jump-started Adrien’s brain. He spit out his words quickly and was full of nervousness. “Oh um, yes, would you like something to drink Ladybug? I can get you anything you want. Right away. Name whatever you desire and it’s yours!”

“You.” Ladybug responded. _AHHHHH DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT?!?!?!_

Ladybug could hear Adrien walking towards the couch hesitantly. His steps uneven, pausing several times before he stood beside her and pointed at himself. “Merp? Mer? Me?”

With a pat beside her on the couch Ladybug invited Adrien to sit with her. "That depends on you, Mister Model, what do you want?"

Adrien stared at Ladybug with longing in his eyes. It was very clear to her what he wanted, but she wasn’t done teasing him. Of course, there was nothing wrong with having a little fun.

“I umm… uhh.” Adrien’s longing stare came with very few coherent words, he twisted in place, several times starting to step forward to come sit with Ladybug before stopping himself.

“Took too long, maybe next time!” Ladybug hopped up off the couch.

“Wait! But! Ladybug!” Adrien finally blurted out.

Ladybug grabbed Adrien and pulled him close. “But I won’t leave you with nothing.” She whispered into his ear in the most seductive voice she could manage.

Their lips locked, Ladybug’s initiating the kiss before Adrien melted into it. He grasped at her, running his arms around her body, his need beyond evident. Ladybug deepened the kiss and lowered him down onto the couch straddling him. Ladybug’s tongue eagerly explored Adrien’s mouth before finding his tongue and caressing it with hers. When the kiss finally broke they were both gasping for air.

“See you again soon, Adrien.” Ladybug placed another soft kiss to Adrien’s lips. She gave him a wink, hopped off of him, ran over to the window and jumped out, swinging away.

“Yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!” Marinette screamed quietly as she dropped her transformation after returning to her room.

“Let me guess, Marinette, tomorrow is the thirty third _just this once_?” Tikki said with a giggle.

Marinette was a puddle of happiness on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug goes head to head with Adrien!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but add another Ladybug sneak attack!

“Ready to have a little fun, Tikki?” Marinette smiled down at the Kwami in her purse.

“Marinette, are you sure you want to keep teasing Adrien?” Tikki said back to her, as she flew up to Marinette’s eye level.

“Just for one week, Tikki. I promise! Doesn’t Ladybug deserve a little fun sometimes?” Marinette replied, as she poked Tikki’s stomach playfully.

“Marinette… just promise it won’t get in the way of your job as Ladybug!” Tikki nuzzled Marinette’s cheek.

“Of course, I promise! Now then, Tikki, Spots on!” Marinette posed as her transformation enveloped her in a flash of red light.

_ Time to get started!  _ Ladybug grinned as she put on the fencing uniform she had brought with her. She turned the corner and snuck into the line of fencing students, making certain she was beside Adrien.

As Mr. D'Argencourt nearly finished pairing off the students he came to the end of the line. “Adrien, will you be alright pairing with our newest member. Young man, you have the pleasure of training with one of my best students, don’t squander it!”

Ladybug suppressed a giggle.  _ Young Man? I guess this fencing uniform isn’t exactly form fitting. _ “Thank you, I won’t,” Ladybug did her best to sound manly, before nodding at Mr. D’Argencourt.

_ Wow, even when he’s not transformed he’s an amazing fighter! _ Even as Ladybug she had to put in some effort to keep up with him, she didn’t want to fully trounce him of course.

Lunges, parries, ripostes, the battle raged on for a short while. Eventually Ladybug stopped pulling her punches and forced Adrien to retreat back behind the stairs. She waited for him to make his next attack before she purposely took the hit and dropped her foil.

“Are you alright?” Adrien said, as he pulled off his mask.

“I’m fine.” Ladybug replied as she pulled off her mask. “But not as fine as you!”

“La-” Adrien’s voice was cut off as Ladybug had pushed him into the wall and taken his mouth with her own. She kissed him passionately, his tongue eagerly finding hers, this time he wouldn’t hesitate.

Ladybug broke the passionate kiss with three smaller soft kisses and grinned at Adrien. “Your reward for winning the match!” She winked at Adrien before pulling her yo-yo from inside her fencing uniform out tossing it onto the second floor railing. “Bug out!” She used her yo-yo to fling herself on top of the school roof before leaping out of Adrien’s view.

“And I’m still just getting started, Adrien Agreste.” Ladybug said to herself. Her cheeks felt warm and her heart was pounding.

***Adrien’s point of view***

“...” Adrien was speechless, beet red, and definitely couldn’t come out from behind the stairs, at least not for a few minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets more than he bargained for as he pursues Ladybug.

“May I go to the restroom, Mrs. Bustier?” Marinette asked with her hand up.

“Of course!” Mrs. Bustier waved Marinette out the door. Marinette quickly headed out of the room.

As Mrs. Bustier returned to the lesson Adrien started to daydream, he didn’t need to focus fully during any history classes as he was already well ahead in his schoolwork.

“And that’s why the…” Mrs. Bustier’s voice droned on in the background.

Adrien’s eyes drifted over the chalkboard and out the window. He gulped, almost too loudly, at what he saw. There was Ladybug, hanging outside the window.

Ladybug gave a little wave and then blew a kiss at Adrien.

As Adrien shifted in his seat, Nino tapped him on the shoulder. “What’s wrong, dude?”

“I, uhh!” Adrien looked out the window to see Ladybug was no longer there. He blinked and rubbed his eyes as if he’d been seeing things. “Just can’t get comfortable, don’t worry about it.”

“Nino, Adrien, please pay attention!” Mrs. Bustier raised her voice slightly at the two boys.

“Sorry, Mrs. Bustier.” Adrien and Nino both responded.

Once things had settled Adrien hazarded another look out the window. There was Ladybug again. She waggled her finger at him like he had done something bad.

Adrien’s face started to feel warm as he blushed sheepishly.

Ladybug smiled and then pointed at him. She winked, then motioned with her head towards the back of the school. Pointed at herself, and then grinned.

Adrien’s eyes grew wide. “Mrs. Bustier, may I go to the restroom?”

“You are looking flush Adrien, perhaps you should see the nurse.” Mrs. Bustier said, showing concern in her voice.

“Oh yes, Ma’am. I’ll do that, thank you.” Adrien grabbed his things, stood up, and left the room.

As Adrien hurried in the direction Ladybug had motioned to he passed by a janitor’s closet. He was swiftly pulled into the dark closet by his shirt.

In the dark, Adrien could only make out a feminine figure in front of him. With a grin, he grabbed the figure that had pulled him into the closet. He pushed the girl up against the wall and moved his face directly in front of hers. “Hello, beautiful.” He said in the best seductive voice he could manage.

“Wah!” The figure yelped at Adrien.

As a light turned on in the closet Adrien was momentarily blinded. He blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the light, and looked at the girl in front of him. “Ma-Ma-Marinette! I’m sorry!”

Marinette stared back at Adrien, a blush on her cheeks. “I saw Ladybug! I’m worried there is an Akuma, that’s why I pulled you in here!” Marinette looked down at Adrien’s body pressed against hers, “W-Wh-What did you think I wanted?”

Adrien pulled away from Marinette quickly, “I’m so sorry, Marinette!” The two teens stared at each other. Adrien awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Marinette looked down and away from him, he could almost swear he saw a grin on Marinette’s lips before it disappeared a moment later.

“A-Adrien… why are you… why are you looking at my lips?” Marinette stuttered out.

“I, umm. Well. There was no Akuma alert, maybe Ladybug was just nearby. Should be safe. Gotta go!” Adrien ran out of the closet and into an empty classroom at the end of the hall. He sat on the floor to hide under the windows that faced the hallway.

Adrien covered his face in his hands, his face that was burning hot with embarrassment. “I can’t believe I just-” A tapping on the outside window got his attention.

Ladybug waved at Adrien through the window before she pushed it open. “Come here right now, Adrien Agreste,” She commanded. 

Unsure and worried, Adrien thought it sounded like Ladybug was upset. He checked to make sure nobody was coming down the hall, especially not Marinette. As he stood up he took a few deep breaths to calm down, before he went to the window. “Hi… Ladybug.” 

Adrien’s face heated up again as Ladybug reached up and stroked his cheek softly. “Care to tell me why you were with another girl in a dark closet, Mister Model? I don’t have to share you, do I?”

“N-no of course not. That was Marinette, she’s just a friend.” Adrien leaned into Ladybug’s hand.

“I see…” Ladybug looked Adrien up and down. “Shame, she’s cute. Could be fun. You, me, and her.”

Adrien’s jaw dropped as he stared at Ladybug.

“Just a thought.” Ladybug smiled at him. “But since you should only go into dark rooms with me, I think you didn’t earn any rewards today.” She kissed his cheek gently. “Better luck next time.”

With a flick of her wrist Ladybug sent out her yo-yo and swung off into the distance.

“Me… Ladybug… and Marinette…” Adrien was relatively sure his face just burst into flames.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what they say, a picture is worth a thousand words!

Adrien finished his breakfast and stood up from the table.

“Here is your schedule for today Adrien.” Nathalie said as she handed Adrien a sheet of paper. “Your day is relatively free, and you can stay at school for lunch if you wish.”

“Thank you Nathalie! I’ll be staying at school if that’s the case.” Adrien picked up his bag from beside the table and headed out the front door.

As his bodyguard started the car Adrien reached into his bag.  _ I believe I finished everything, I just need to check over the history assignment.  _ Adrien thought as she searched through several papers.  _ Wait, what’s this? _ Adrien pulled out a drawing that was mixed in with his schoolwork.

“What the-!” Adrien shouted. His bodyguard pulled the car over suddenly and turned to Adrien. “Oh sorry, I-I just read s-something odd. I’m f-fine.” Adrien apologized, motioning to continue on to school.

_ What on earth… how… _ Adrien stared at the drawing in his hands. It was him shirtless, Ladybug straddling over him.  _ She’s… licking… me! _ Adrien shifted his legs uncomfortably in the back of the car.  _ How did she even get this in my bag?! _ Adrien traced his fingers over the little ladybug drawn in the corner of the picture, a small heart beside it.

The car pulled to a stop at the school. Adrien’s bodyguard looked back at him with a soft grunt as if to say “we’re here”, but Adrien couldn’t move just yet.

Some awkward shifting and several steady breaths later Adrien managed to step out of the car. He walked a bit unsteadily up the stairs to school.

“Hey dude!” Nino greeted Adrien with his fist up in the air for a bump.

“Good morning, Sunshine.” Alya smiled at Adrien.

“Hi, Adrien!” Marinette said to him with more pep than she’s ever had in the morning.

But Adrien walked forward, his body on autopilot, his brain beyond occupied. He walked right to the locker room and stood in front of his locker, letting out a deep breath. “Is she trying to kill me?” he said quietly to himself.

As Adrien opened his locker to retrieve his supplies for class a piece of paper fell out. He quickly snatched it up before it hit the floor. “Oh. My. God!” he all but shouted.

“What’s wrong, Adrien?” Marinette asked him, having just walked in and opened her locker.

“Oh, umm it’s nothing,” Adrien ran off to the bathroom, holding the paper to his chest so nobody could see it.

Adrien locked the stall door before he took a better look at the drawing. “Straddling me and licking my ear… her hand is on my… okay I think I’m having a heart attack!” Adrien’s face was beet red all the way to the tips of his ears.

Fifteen minutes late, Adrien arrived at class. He opened the door as quietly as he could, his face still tinged light red. “Sorry Mrs. Bustier.” He mumbled as he looked down at the floor to escape her eyes locked on him.

“Dude, what’s with you?” Nino whispered to Adrien as he took his seat.

“N-nothing, all f-fine.” Adrien said as he opened his book to catch up to where everyone was following along.

Class continued as normal and Adrien managed to calm himself back down enough that he was able to relax and finally follow along with the lesson.

“Now if everyone will turn to page eighty seven we can move ahead to the next chapter.” Mrs. Bustier told the class.

Adrien flipped to page eighty seven before promptly flipping to a new page.  _ My textbook?! Really Ladybug? How could you even! _ He slipped his book into his lap and pulled a sheet of paper over to the middle of his desk. He had to make it look like he was taking careful notes.

Nino gave Adrien an odd look and shook his head at his friend.

Adrien gave a small shrug and watched until Nino turned his focus back to the lesson. Quietly he flipped the page in his textbook back to the drawing Ladybug had somehow snuck inside.  _ How can she draw… with so much passion. God I wish she would be kissing me like that right now. _ Adrien suddenly let out a small yelp.

“Adrien, is there something you want to share with the class?” Mrs Bustier asked.

“Oh, no Ma’am, not at all.”  _ Just a picture of Ladybug kissing and grinding on me that’s all! _ “Just thought I saw a bug, it was nothing though!” Adrien flipped the page in his book before positioning it carefully on his lap, shifting to hold it in place.

Several very suggestive pictures and classes later and Adrien finally got a reprieve in the form of lunch.

“Dude, wanna go grab some sushi with the girls?” Nino asked Adrien.

“Sure, sounds great.” Adrien replied, his voice seeming quite distracted.

Nino chose to ignore his friend’s odd behavior and dragged Adrien along to the restaurant with Alya and Marinette.

The four friends enjoyed a nice lunch together. “My treat guys, I love getting to spend lunch hour with you all instead of having to go home!” Adrien said with a big smile on his face.

A chorus of “thank you”s greeted him as everyone got up to put their jackets on before heading back to school. 

Adrien reached into his bag to retrieve his wallet and pay the bill. Another drawing was inside, this one nearly made him pass out. At the top of this one was writing “Adrien, I did say it would be fun all three of us right?” The picture before his eyes was of Ladybug and Marinette, both holding him down. Ladybug was kissing Adrien’s lips, Marinette kissing his neck, both of them were touching him in very inappropriate ways.

Marinette turned back to the table. “Are you coming, Adrien? Oh no you look so red and flush are you alright?” She placed her hand on his cheek. “You’re so warm, I hope you aren’t getting sick.”

“Uhh, umm, I, no, fine, me.” Adrien sputtered out what he could only assume was a proper sentence. “School, go, me, you.”

A soft smile came over Marinette’s face as she took Adrien’s hand in hers. “Come on, Adrien, let’s head back.” She waited for Adrien to pay the bill and then started to lead him back to the school. “Adrien, are you sure you’re okay, you do look very red. Even all the way down to your neck.” Marinette stroked her fingers ever so slowly over his neck before pulling her hand away.

Adrien’s legs wobbled, he let out a soft gasp at Marinette’s touch.  _ Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. See I can do it, I’m walking. I’m not thinking about Marinette’s cute pink lips, her fingers, soft, roaming. Ladybug and Marinette, together, with me, in my- _

Without knowing how, Adrien was back at school standing in class again. The day continued with suggestive drawings. Adrien pinning down Ladybug on his couch, the couch where he remembered messing up his chance with her. Ladybug and him in the same situation they had after fencing. Another picture with Ladybug, Adrien, and Marinette, of course it had to be the drawing he found in Physics class, where Adrien was partnered with Marinette for an assignment.

By the end of the day Adrien was a mess. He barely managed to get through his dinner before slinking up to his room.  _ My whole body must be blushing red by now, Nathalie gave me the strangest look after she left me to eat my dinner. _

“Plagg, did you see the pictures today?!” Adrien groaned after he closed the door to his room behind him.

“Sorry, Kid. I’m older than you could even imagine, and even my eyes are definitely too young to look at those drawings!” Plagg snickered before he grabbed a wheel of camembert from the mini fridge and flew off to sit on a shelf and munch on it.

“Thanks, Plagg, you’re as helpful as always.” Adrien grumbled.  _ I’ve had enough, I’m just going to collapse in bed and let this day finish. _

Adrien brushed his teeth, got changed, and crawled into bed. As he lay his head down on his pillow he heard a soft crumpling noise. “She didn’t.” He reached under the pillow and pulled out another drawing.

“Ugh, Ladybug why!” Adrien pulled the covers over his head.

“I’ll give you your privacy, Kid.” Plagg snickered as he phased through the cupboard door.

“I love her, but she’ll be the death of me!” Adrien groaned out. “Wait, how does she know about the birthmark on my inner thigh!?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wouldn't want Ladybug to have their phone number?

Plagg was having the best dream ever. The smell of gouda, roquefort, and of course his one true love (don’t tell Tikki) camembert filled his nose. Piles and piles of cheese, his drive to stay asleep was only beaten by the smell of camembert actually in the room with him.

_ Where is that heavenly smell coming from. _ Plagg thought to himself as he licked his lips in anticipation of his next bite of cheese.  _ It’s near… I know the kid doesn’t want me to leave his bag, but I’m sure I won’t be seen! _

Phasing through Adrien’s bag, Plagg followed the wonderful stinky scent to a small pink bag that he wasted no time going into. “Tikki?”

“Hey, Stinky Sock, please eat this thing, I can’t stand it anymore!” Tikki pointed at the wheel of camembert inside the purse.

“For you Tikki, anything!” Plagg grinned, and then with one gulp the entire wheel of cheese disappeared. As he rubbed his now very distended belly Plagg looked at his other half. “So what’s with the cheese, Sugarcube?”

“Here,” Tikki said, as she handed him a note. “It’s from M-” bubbles burped out of her mouth cutting off what she was about to say. “From Ladybug.”

“If she’d just introduce herself to me you could save on burps!” Plagg grinned as he read over the note. “No way, really? And you’re okay with this?”

“Just. A. Friend. Your kitten has tortured my poor bug with those words too many times. I’ll admit, I tried to stop her before, but it is pretty funny,” Tikki tried to minimize her smile but couldn’t help let it slip through.

“Oh, Sugarcube. I knew I’d bring you over to the side of mischief and trouble eventually. Tell Ladybug I’m in! She can expect a message from me first thing Monday morning.” Plagg zipped back into Adrien’s bag before Adrien could have a chance to notice he was gone.

***

“Good morning, Plagg,” Adrien said as he climbed out of bed. “After a torturous weekend of photoshoots I’m thrilled that it’s Monday and we’re heading back to school.”

Adrien washed up and changed his clothes for school. He scooped up Plagg who seemed to only have one eye open, clinging to what sleep he could still get, and put him in his pocket. His morning went by fast and uneventful until he sat down in class.

*Bzzt* Adrien’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and unlocked it.  _ Hmm a text from an unknown number? _

Unknown: Hey there handsome, it’s Ladybug, how’ve you been?

Adrien: Very funny, who is this and how did you get my number?

Unknown in very specific detail, described Adrien’s rendezvouses with Ladybug. Kisses, touches, the accident that led to Ladybug asking Adrien about Marinette. A very thorough description of several of the drawings Adrien was “gifted”.

Adrien: Wow, Ladybug, it’s really you!

Ladybug: Of course, I have a special phone just for you.

Adrien: Wow, why did you do that? I’m thrilled! Just surprised.

Ladybug: Just so I could let you know, I really like those blue boxer shorts with the stripes you’re wearing today.

Adrien: Wait, how did you know?!

Ladybug: Here’s a little gift for you before I have to go, see you later, Handsome!

A picture came after the last message, it was Ladybug laying on a bed seductively.

Adrien: WOW!

Adrien grinned at his phone. “I am so in love with this girl,” he said quietly to himself.

“Hey, Adrien, what’s so exciting on your phone?” Marinette asked as her and Alya walked into class.

“Oh, umm, not a thing! Just reading about the new Mecha Strike coming out!” Adrien’s face pinked as he quickly locked his phone.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Adrien tried multiple times to text Ladybug without any response. He decided to wait, and hope, that he’d hear from her again soon.

Adrien woke up Tuesday morning to the sound of the special tone he assigned to Ladybug’s phone number. He grabbed wildly for his phone. Opening up his texts he saw a new image from Ladybug. Captioned with “Waiting for you to get in here.” and showed Ladybug snuggled in bed, with a spot beside her big enough for someone to lay in.

Adrien: When and where?

Ladybug: You’ll have to wait and see!

Despite sending several more messages, Adrien got nothing in response.

The morning went by as usual until just before lunchtime, when Adrien felt the telltale vibration of his phone, the vibration he assigned to Ladybug’s number.

Ladybug: The blue with stripes were nice, but I’m really loving the red polka dotted boxers, were you thinking of me?

Adrien: Wait, how?

Adrien’s cheeks flushed and he squirmed a little. He felt like he was being watched, and if he had to admit it, he really liked the feeling.

Ladybug: Wouldn’t you like to know?

A picture followed the text. This one captioned “Oops, I dropped my yo-yo.” And had Ladybug bending over to pick up her yo-yo, the picture taken from behind her.

“GAH!” Adrien shouted in the middle of class.

“Adrien, lunch begins in three minutes, surely you are capable of containing yourself until then.” Mrs. Bustier said sternly, or as sternly as Mrs. Bustier could sound.

“O-of course, sorry, Ma’am!”

Again Ladybug had gone radio silent, his texts went unresponded to for the rest of the day.

Wednesday morning Adrien was awoken by the sound of Nathalie at his door. He was exhausted. His phone had gone off several times through the night, each with a new picture and some sweet messages from Ladybug.

Captioned “I think I need more potassium” was a picture of Ladybug eating a banana.

“Oops, forgot my costume.” captioned a picture Ladybug had taken, aimed down the bed showing her bare leg exposed. This caused Adrien to groan, “Milky… white… thigh.”

Adrien nearly died when he saw the photo captioned “I can’t wait to sleep with you”, which showed Ladybug holding a magazine that he was on the cover of, beside her in bed.

So needless to say, Adrien did not sleep much through the night. This became painfully clear the third time his head nearly struck the desk in class as he fought off sleep. A buzz of his phone instantly cleared Adrien’s tiredness as he quickly unlocked it to check the message.

Ladybug: Just plain black boxers today? Where’s the excitement in that?

Adrien: How do you know the color of my underwear?!

Ladybug: I know a lot of things, Handsome.

Adrien: Those pictures you keep sending are driving me crazy!

Ladybug: Just making sure you’re thinking of me.

Ladybug followed up her final text of the day with a picture of her blowing a kiss, it was captioned “Sometimes sweet is just as good as sexy -Ladybug Agreste.”

Despite his heart stopping briefly, Adrien attempted to text Ladybug several times throughout the day without any response from her.

Thursday morning was near silence from Ladybug, Adrien received only one text message from her.

Ladybug: Green with yellow stripes, come on, try harder to surprise me.

When Adrien finished his photoshoot that night and returned to his room he collapsed on the bed. “Plagg, do you think she’s getting bored of me?”

“I dunno, Kid.” Plagg replied.

“She wants me to surprise her, but what on earth can I do, different underwear colors aren’t that surprising are they?” Adrien groaned.

“You could make it impossible for her to guess?” Plagg grinned.

Friday morning rolled around and Adrien was shifting about uncomfortably on the car ride to school. “I can’t believe you convinced me to do this,” he whispered to Plagg.

“You were the one that wanted to surprise her!” Plagg sniped back.

Adrien’s phone finally buzzed during the last class of the day. He unlocked it with excitement, doing his best to muffle a cheer that he wanted to shout out.

Ladybug: Are orange boxers the best surprise you can come up with?

Adrien: Aha! You got it wrong this time!

Ladybug: Not a chance, prove it!

Adrien: How?

Ladybug: Meet me behind your school after your class lets out.

Adrien: I’ll be there, but I expect a prize, I’ll surely have you surprised!

Ladybug: We’ll see, Handsome.

At the end of the day Adrien was thrilled to go find Ladybug. A few casual chats with friends before the weekend, slowed him down. He managed to find his way behind the school within ten minutes of class ending.

As he looked around for Ladybug, Adrien heard the zip of her yo-yo. Adrien was suddenly lifted into the air and he grasped his arms around Ladybug’s neck until she deposited him down on the roof of the school.

“I thought we could use some privacy.” Ladybug said with a smile. “Since you’re going to prove that I’m apparently wrong about your boxers.”

Adrien flushed, it was the first time he had seen her since she had sent all the photos. “You’re, umm, very photogenic…” He spoke shyly.

“Coming from the model that’s high praise.” Ladybug cupped Adrien’s cheek as she kissed the opposite one. “Now let’s have that proof.”

Adrien pulled back the waistband on his pants, not so much that Ladybug could see anything, but enough that she could see she wasn’t right about his underwear.

“Well, well, well, Mister Agreste, aren’t you adventurous! You definitely surprised me.” Ladybug grinned widely at Adrien.

“So what’s my prize?” Adrien said, doing his best to contain his excitement.

“Close your eyes, and you have to promise to keep them closed. I can trust you right?” Ladybug said, stern but sweetly.

“I promise, you can trust me Ladybug.” Adrien shut his eyes eagerly.

“Spots off,” Ladybug spoke quietly.

Adrien almost jumped with excitement, but kept his eyes closed as promised.

“No looking until I say so,” Ladybug whispered to Adrien.

Adrien heard the shuffle of clothes and enjoyed the Ladybug’s hand on his shoulder as if she was leaning on him. He felt something put into his hand, something soft, but he wasn’t sure what. Then he felt Ladybug’s hand leave his shoulder, he missed her touch instantly, her ungloved touch.

“Spots on.” Ladybug again spoke very quietly.

Adrien stood still for a minute. “Can I look yet?”

Silence was the only thing that answered him, he waited a few more minutes awkwardly with his eyes closed.

“Okay, I’m opening my eyes!” As Adrien opened his eyes he looked around and Ladybug was nowhere in sight.

“Ladybug?” He whisper-yelled, not wanting to draw attention to the roof. But still there was no response.

Confused, Adrien looked down to see what she had placed in his hand. Draped over his fingers was a pair of Chat Noir themed panties, complete with a little fake bell shaped ribbon on the front. A shiver shot up his spine as he realised what he was holding.

“She does this to me… on a day… when I’m going commando?!” Adrien crouched on the roof of the school awkwardly.

“She will definitely be the death of me… I have to get out of here. Plagg, Cl-” Adrien was cut off.

Plagg had his paw pointed at the panties in Adrien’s hand. “Nope, not gonna happen, Pervert!” Plagg grabbed Adrien’s miraculous and left him alone on the roof.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akuma battles can work up a sweat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to "Crass" [Cass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger) for playing the word game with me. A string of words till something hits me for the next chapter, towel triggered this one!

“Pound it!” Ladybug and Chat Noir bumped their fists together.

Ladybug’s earrings had just beeped. “Sorry, Kitty, I gotta go! Can you take this young man back home?”

“On it, M’Lady!” Chat said with a grin.

Ladybug tossed her yo-yo and zipped through the air.

After Chat returned the Akumatized victim to his home, he headed back to the Agreste Mansion.

“Claws in.” Adrien said as his feet touched the floor of his room. “Phew, I am exhausted, Plagg!”

“How do you think I feel, Kid? Where’s my cheese?” Plagg floated over to the bed and flopped down on a pillow.

Adrien grabbed some camembert from his mini fridge and put it beside Plagg. “Here you go, you definitely earned it.” Plagg gobbled up his cheese, greedily as always. “Aaaaaaaand-” Plagg started snoring. “There we go. Sleep well, Plagg. I’m gonna hit the shower.”

As Adrien walked to his bathroom he saw a sticky note on the door.  _ Did Nathalie leave that here or something? _ Adrien grabbed the note off the door and looked at it.

Adrien, defeated an Akuma nearby and needed a shower, hope you don’t mind. - Ladybug

“What!” Adrien knocked on the bathroom door, “Ladybug?” Adrien listened eagerly at the door.

“Adrien, is that you? It’s hard to hear with the shower running!” Ladybug said loudly from within the bathroom.

“Shh! Someone might hear you!” Adrien whisper-shouted through the door.

“I can’t hear you! Come in, the glass is all fogged up anyhow!” Ladybug shouted back.

Adrien cracked the door open slightly, “L-Ladybug?”

The shower door opened slightly and Ladybug’s hand reached out, waved to Adrien, and then beckoned him closer.

“I-I should come in?”  _ Oh my gosh, Ladybug is in my shower! That was her bare arm! Ladybug is naked in my shower! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!  _ Adrien leaned into the bathroom slightly but still stayed in the doorway, using it to keep him propped up. He did his best impression of someone who wasn’t about to fall straight onto the floor.

“Of course, I might be a bit, It’s always nice to have company! It was quite the Akuma! Even after the Miraculous Ladybug’s did their job I still feel like I’m covered in the slime from its attack!” Ladybug said from behind the shower door.

_ I know what you mean, usually I’d already be in the shower after a slimey Akuma. Wait did she say… _ “C-Company?!” The door shut behind Adrien as he was taken aback by Ladybug’s invite.

“Oh silly boy! I meant talking, not coming in here with me.” Ladybug paused for a moment. “Well… let me think about that one,” she continued in a seductive voice.

Adrien slid down to sit on the floor of the bathroom just inside the door, his whole body felt electric, his skin full of goosebumps. “O-okay,” he gulped loudly.

“Adrien, you sound terribly cute when you’re flustered.” Ladybug said.

Adrien watched as Ladybug drew a winky face on the shower’s steamed up glass door.

“Oh, I could have some fun with this!” Ladybug giggled from inside the shower.

“With wh-” Adrien started, but his question was answered with a loud squeaking noise. A line the height of Ladybug’s hand was swiped through the steamed up glass of the shower.  _ Ladybug’s ankles, yup that’s what I see. Bare ankles. It’s just ankles Agreste, get it together! Ankles on the powerful legs of the most amazing woman in the world. Just ankles! _

“Are you alright out there Adrien? You went quiet so suddenly.” Ladybug said with a soft laugh. “Oh, is it alright if I use your loofah?”

“My loofah?” Adrien asked.  _ That touched me, and now it’s going to touch Ladybug. It would be like I’m touching Ladybug! _

“Oh, if that’s not okay I understa-” Ladybug started to reply.

“No, no, it’s okay! Please do! My stuff is your stuff!” Adrien stammered back before Ladybug had a chance to change her mind.

“You’re so sweet! Speaking of, your body wash smells delicious! I guess I’m going to be covered in your scent tonight when I go to bed. I guess that’s one way to accomplish that!” Ladybug said in a sing-song voice.

_ I can feel my face burning. Must be the steam of the shower, yeah that’s got to be it. _ Adrien reasoned.

Another loud squeak interrupted Adrien’s thoughts as a new line was wiped through the steam on the glass door.

“Thighs!” Adrien suddenly yelped out.

“What did you say Adrien?” Ladybug asked.

“I said, uhh.”  _ Think Agreste think! Oh I know, the perfect cover, it’s foolproof! _ “Thighs!”  _ Arg, no, dammit! _

“Oh no, can you see me through the shower door?” Ladybug asked, her voice dripping with seduction thick enough that you could bottle. “I better turn away and protect myself!”

_ Back of thighs, back of thighs, bend a bit, just a bit! _ Adrien’s hormones won out over his modesty, he kept still but hoped desperately Ladybug would move just a bit. “I-It’s okay, I can barely see anything, it’s just so steamy!”

“Anywhere with you and me would be steamy, Mister Model.” Ladybug replied.

Adrien’s brain shut down briefly. The windows boot-up sound played in his head right after he heard the telltale squeak of another swipe against the steamed up shower door. Adrien let out a very awkward groan.

“Sorry, Adrien! My hand slipped, I’m just so clumsy. I better be careful! Otherwise I’ll need you to come help me get up off the shower floor!” Ladybug leaned her head down slightly and blew a kiss through the new line on the shower door. After she moved back up Adrien was again presented with the curve and shape of Ladybug’s neck and shoulders.

With a long deep breath Adrien let out a sigh. He curled a bit on the floor, adjusting himself careful. His face felt as hot as a volcano and he knew he must be red all over. “Ladybug, can… can I get you a towel?”

“Oh, are you leaving me? That’s a shame, I do enjoy your company!” Ladybug asked, her question followed by another squeak.

Adrien’s eyes shot wide open, but the line in the shower was off to the side from where Ladybug was standing.  _ Dammit! Wait, geeze, Agreste! Keep it together! Your dream girl is right there and you can barely say a useful sentence! _ “It’s okay towel in cupboard here I get.”  _ Yes, solid, you nailed that! _

Ladybug giggled softly, “Well that would be just great, you’re such a nice guy, anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend.”

Adrien’s distracted mind instantly cleared up.  _ Friend, of course. How could I get my hopes up, she was just in need of a shower at her nearest friend’s place. _

“But they’d be even luckier to have you as a boyfriend.” Ladybug finished her thought after a rather long pause.

Adrien’s eyes lit back up.  _ BOYFRIEND! Yes, back in the running! We got this, say something smooth, channel your inner Chat Noir! _ “Anyone would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend too.”

Ladybug laughed, “Does my suit disguise me that much?”

“What?”  _ Adrien played back the last thing he said in his mind. _ “Gah! I meant girlfriend! Lucky to have you as a girlfriend!”

“I know what you meant, that’s very sweet of you.” Ladybug replied still with a small laugh.

The sound of the shower turning off triggered Adrien’s body to continue what it had planned before. He reached into the cupboard to grab a big fluffy towel. “Should I leave this at the door for you and wait outside?” He asked.

The shower door opened up several centimeters and a hand reached out, “It’s okay, you can come over here and pass it to me.” Ladybug beckoned.

“Um, okay.” Adrien slowly walked towards the shower, holding the towel out. He did his best to look away from the door.  _ The lines wiped into the door have steamed up again. But I need to be careful. Gotta look away, not see something I don’t want to see. Well, something I REALLY want to see, but not like this! _

“Oh, Adrien. I’ll take this loofah and make sure to bring you a fresh one.” Ladybug said as Adrien made his way over.

“Uh, no, it’s okay. Leave it.”  _ Please, please, please leave it! _ As Adrien chanted to himself, as well as berated himself, he managed to walk right into the shower door. He held out the towel. “Here you go, sorry for coming so close, trying to be respectful so I didn’t see where I was going.”

“You are such a gentleman!” Ladybug’s hand reached out blindly to grab the towel.

“L-Ladybug, stop grabbing, you’ve got it!” Adrien gasped.

With a giggle Ladybug pulled the towel into the shower with her and closed the door. “Thank you Adrien. Did you want to wait outside for me?”

“Of course.” Adrien quickly left the bathroom, closed the door, and sat on his bed. He saw Plagg was shooting him a grin.

“What did you get up to, in there, with your Lady Love? A little kissy kissy? You look awful red!” Plagg floated up in front of Adrien still grinning.

“Plagg! She could come out any second, hide!” Adrien shooed Plagg away.

“Oh great and powerful ancient being, please hide so I can make kissy faces with my girlfriend!” Plagg mocked, cackling as he flew off and phased into a drawer.

“She’s not my girlfriend! If only…” Adrien trailed off.

Ladybug walked out of the bathroom in her suit, hair still wet and not done up in her signature pigtails. “If only what? Were you saying something to me Adrien?” Ladybug gave Adrien a kind smile.

“Um, if, if only I had known you were coming. I would’ve prepared snacks!” Adrien replied, inwardly proud of himself for actually thinking of a good cover for once. “You look… amazing with your hair down. Well, you always look amazing, but wow!”

“Adrien Agreste, you sure know how to make a girl feel special. Thank you for letting me use your shower.” Ladybug walked over to Adrien slowly, leaned down and gave him a tender kiss just to the side of his lips.

Adrien blushed but wasn’t able to give any intelligible response, he could only see glimpses of her body from the shower. He could only feel the heat on his face from her kiss. He could only hear her saying he made her feel special.

“I wish I could stay, but I must be going. Sadly stopping Hawk Moth isn’t all I have to do in a day.” Ladybug walked to the window and tossed out her yo-yo. “Adrien Agreste,” she paused for a few moments. 

“You really are a great friend.” 

Ladybug flicked her wrist and shot out the window off into the distance.

“Arrrgggggggggg!” Adrien grasped his head in his hands and fell to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki, Mullo, unify!

“Tikki, Mullo, what do you think?” Marinette grinned at the two Kwamis.

“Marinette, won’t Adrien know it’s you, your costume will look similar to before!” Mullo exclaimed. “But it does sound fun!”

“Mullo, don’t encourage her! Marinette, maybe it’s time to stop?” Tikki pleaded.

“I have just a few more plans Tikki. I won’t be cruel, but, well, just a friend?” Marinette chuckled. “Hopefully not JUST a friend for long.

“Okay, but just a few!” Tikki gave a nod, “I’m ready.”

“Tikki, spots on!” Marinette’s transformation washed over her. “Tikki, Mullo, unify!”

\----------

Adrien was walking back to school from the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, he had stopped in to pick up cream puffs for the Gorilla. “Plagg, it’s amazing how many times my bodyguard will  _ not notice I ran off _ just for some extra cream puffs.”

“I think he’s just a good guy, Kid. A good, giant, giant guy. But, if cream puffs work, then that’s-” Plagg shot into Adrien’s jacket pocket.

“Hey cutie, whatcha doing here?” A voice called out to Adrien from down a nearby alley.

“Pardon me?” Adrien turned to the voice. “Mar- Mu- uhh...hello.”  _ That was close, I almost said Marinette, and then Multimouse! I shouldn’t know either of those things. But what is Marinette doing transformed? Wait, why does she have black spots and red accents on her costume? _

“Hello to you too, aren’t you going to come give your Ladybug a kiss, Hot Stuff?” Ladybug beckoned Adrien into the alley.

“W-wait, Ladybug?” Adrien walked into the alley beside her. “That’s… a unique costume. I’ve never seen any heroes with something similar to that, nuh-uh, never.”

“Ahh, I guess you should call me Multibug! You’ll see why soon enough.” Ladybug grinned at Adrien before giving him a kiss on the lips and bounding up to the rooftops.

“Gah.” Adrien managed to use his mouth to make a word like sound.

“Eloquent, very eloquent.” Plagg cackled as he popped out of Adrien’s jacket.

“I could’ve sworn she was Multimouse, Marinette. But she said Multibug, could she be. No of course not, but it would be amazing if she was Marinette. Wouldn’t it Plagg, two wonderful girls wrapped up in one amazing package.” Adrien grinned at Plagg.

“Kid, you look like a dreamy idiot. Ladybug is Ladybug and Marinette is Marinette. Come on, we should head back, the big guy will be waiting.” Plagg flew back into Adrien’s pocket and quickly started snoring.

Adrien stepped into the car and put the box of cream puffs beside the Gorilla. “I hope you enjoy them!” He nodded at his bodyguard who nodded back.

As they drove Adrien looked down and went to brush what he thought was lint off his leg. But before he could, the now obviously not a piece of lint waved at him. Adrien’s eyes opened wide as he looked more closely and saw a tiny Multibug standing on his knee. “Multibug?” He whispered to her.

Adrien was confused, instead of hearing sound from his knee he heard near his ear. “Yes, Adrien?” 

He turned to look beside him only to see another Multibug crouched on his shoulder. “What are you doing Multibug?”

“What are we doing?” Multibug responded.

Adrien trembled slightly.  _ Wow, it’s like a dozen tiny hands are touching all over my body… wait that’s exactly what it is!  _ His eyes opened wide.

“Now you’re getting it, Mister Model!” The Multibug on Adrien’s shoulder said before hopping up to his turned face.

Adrien felt the tiniest kiss being planted on his lower lip. He was just about to let out a small laugh when he felt kisses on his chest, neck, and shoulders. “Oh god.” Adrien’s body trembled more as he felt Multibugs scampering over his body and kissing him all over.

A grunt from the front seat snapped Adrien to attention. He met his bodyguard’s questioning eyes in the rear view mirror. “Oh, just realised I forgot to do something at school today. I can do it tomorrow!” His bodyguard looked back to the road.

Adrien turned to the first Multibug he could find that wasn’t sneaking under his shirt or around his neck. “Why do you keep torturing me?” He whined out in a whisper. “I’m yours if you want me, I-” 

The Multibug that Adrien was looking at put her finger to her lips and shushed at him. She shook her head and waggled her finger back and forth. Then without hesitation she ran down his arm and leapt towards his pants.

Adrien caught the Multibug in midair and brought her up to his face. “Nuh uh, no way.”

Multibug pouted at Adrien. “Don’t they say, keep it in your pants?” Then she promptly broke free of his grasp and dropped down the collar of his shirt.

The car came to a stop and his door opened, the Gorilla stood outside waiting for Adrien to step out.

“No wait!” Adrien cried out as he saw all the tiny Multibugs jump out of the car and disappear underneath it. He pushed past his bodyguard and checked under and around the car, but they were gone.

The Gorilla gave Adrien a puzzled look and a questioning grunt.

“I thought I saw a… mouse. But it’s gone. Let’s get to the photoshoot.” Adrien said with a sigh.

\----------

“That’s it, Adrien, you love the spaghetti! It’s a special spaghetti! You want to devour the spaghetti!”  _ Click, click, click.  _ Vincent’s camera flashes were like a lightshow. “Yes, your father’s summer line looks perfect on you, but oops, you spilled the spaghetti, what will you do?  _ Click, click, click. _

Adrien had his model smile plastered on, he posed exactly as Vincent wanted, even with the ridiculous spaghetti comments.  _ Will this ever be ov- Oh no, not again, not now! _

“No, no. That’s all wrong! Why is the spaghetti uncooked, Adrien?” Vincent stopped taking pictures.

“Sor- sorry, Vincent.” Adrien did a poor job of suppressing a giggle.”I need…” Adrien gasped. “To tak-” Adrien squirmed. “Take five.”

To anyone that watched Adrien they would think he was in the midst of some sort of attack. But to Adrien he was doing his best to fight down the mixed emotions of love, annoyance, lust, frustration, and passion, to name a few.

“Just two more shots, Adrien! It’s okay if the spaghetti is uncooked! You can make it delicious!” Vincent encouraged Adrien to finish up the shoot.

Adrien bit his lip to suppress a noise caused by several Multibugs working in perfect unison against tender spots on his hips.

“Perfect! I see the passion! Hold still! Stop moving! No the shot!”  _ Click, click, click. _ Vincent fired off his camera a few more times. “Okay, Adrien. I will make this work.” Vincent walked over to his computer, hooking up the camera and shaking his head.

Adrien made a beeline back into the car and closed the door behind him. “What was that?” He whisper-yelled in desperation. But to his disappointment there was no response. “Gone already?!”

“Hey, Kid.” Plagg sat on Adrien’s knee and looked up at him.

“Yeah, Plagg?” Adrien looked at Plagg, knowing full well he wasn’t going to like whatever his Kwami said next.

“What’s bugging you?” Plagg cackled and flew under the seat.

\----------

Adrien walked into the dining room, Gabriel was already in the middle of his meal. “Father! I’m glad you could join me for dinner!”

“You’re late.” Gabriel responded curtly.

“I’m sorry, Father. I didn’t know we were going to be eating together.” Adrien sat down at the table.

“You would have known had you been on time. But of course your photoshoot had problems. You disappointed me, Son. I expect better from you. There will be reshoots early tomorrow, I expect you to be better than your best.” Gabriel continued eating his meal.

Adrien could feel tiny movements on his shoulders, by his ears, against his chest and on his hip.  _ Not now, not now.  _ “Of course, Father. I will get up early tomorrow for the photoshoot.” 

As Adrien attempted to eat his meal so as not to look suspicious to his father, his body was being explored by several Multibugs. He trembled with excitement from their touches, but fear of his father noticing. He squirmed as he felt what could only be tiny tongues licking his chest.  _ I am SO going to punish her…  _ His will broke to several kisses.  _ Somehow…  _ His will broke further from soft gentle touches.  _ If she let’s me. _

“I won’t hear about any issues this time.” Gabriel stated plainly, as if when he said it, it became fact. He took a sip from his glass before cocking his eyebrow at Adrien. “And stop squirming, sit up straight, you’re an Agreste man, act like it!”

“Yes, F-” Adrien reached down under the table to pull a miniature Ladybug away from the top of his pants. He glared down at her. “Father.”

Ladybug put her hands on her hips and pouted at Adrien, before a few other Ladybugs made a point of pinching him. Adrien did his best not to squirm further in front of his father.  _ You are in so much trouble Ladybug! _

Gabriel stood up from the table. “Goodnight, Adrien,” he stated, before leaving the room without waiting for a response.

Adrien ran upstairs to his room, he could feel tiny hands holding on to him as he moved. “That’s quite enough!”

Multibug reformed in front of Adrien. “Aw, you didn’t like our fun times?” She pouted at him. “I can’t touch you anymore?” She turned away bashfully.

Adrien knew it was an act, he knew it, of course it was an act.  _ What if it’s not an act! _ “You can always touch me, any time, any place. I always want you around, Mari- Multi- Ladybug!”  _ I almost called her Marinette! Keep it together Agreste! _

“Good answer, Mister Model!” Multibug smiled a giant smile and walked up to Adrien until they were face to face. “Prove it.” She said with a seductive voice before pulling him down by the collar and capturing his lips.

Adrien didn’t hesitate. He wrapped her up in his arms and returned the kiss with excitement. Slowly he walked Multibug backwards until he could push her down onto the couch.

Multibug giggled as Adrien fell on top of her. She broke their kiss to mumble out, “Someone is eager.” and then moved to his neck. “I hope you don’t mind a bug bite.”

Adrien felt a grin against his neck, and felt lips licking and sucking softly. He let out a rather loud moan.

“Uh oh! Someone is too worked up. Maybe I should let you cool down.” Multibug pulled back until they were face to face and gave him a wink.

“Oh, no. Don’t. No not again. Please stay.” Adrien practically begged.

“Only if you can catch me. Multitude!” Multibug shouted as she suddenly shrank and scattered into multiple versions of herself.

Try as he might, Adrien was unable to catch any of them as they ran and leapt out his window.

“Maybe next time you could try a sticky trap!” Plagg grinned at Adrien.

“You’re only good at being unhelpful, Plagg.” Adrien quipped back.

“That’s not true, I’m GREAT at being unhelpful.” Plagg laughed as he phased into a cupboard.

Adrien got changed and crawled into bed. “It’s early… but the love of my life sure knows how to leave me exhausted.” He was out like a light in no time.

\-------

Multibug climbed through Adrien’s window late at night. “Psst, Plagg? Are you there?”

Plagg zipped over to Multibug. “Wow, we’ve swapped once before, but if you ever wanna cause some mischief.”

“Tikki would never forgive me, Plagg! Or you!” Multibug scratched behind Plagg’s ears. “But you are not wrong, we would have a lot of fun! Anyhow, just one more thing before I go.”

“I’ll leave you to it, oh and you better hurry. Pantsuit will be here in five minutes to wake him for an early photoshoot. Tell Tikki and Mullo I said Hi!” Plagg grinned as he flew back to his cupboard.

Multibug walked over to Adrien’s bed and stroked his hair softly. “I hope you’re sleeping well, Kitty.”

Adrien purred in his sleep, “Marinette…”

Multibug let out a squeak and turned beet red. “You almost make me feel bad about this.” She leaned down and kissed the top of his head before whispering, “Multitude.”

\----------

Adrien woke up with a smile, “I had the best dream, I was-” He tried to move but found himself unable to. “What the heck?” As he looked down he saw what was restraining him. “She didn’t…” Ten magical jump ropes had tied him in place, he couldn’t move an inch.

Three loud knocks echoed from the door. “Adrien! You have to be ready soon for your photoshoot.” Nathalie called through the door.

“I’ll be ready shortly Nathalie!” Adrien called out.

“I’ll be back in five minutes, if you aren’t ready I’ll have to drag you out. Your father’s orders!” Nathalie said, before her heels clicked against the floor as she walked away.

“Five minutes?! How am I going to get out of this? Why didn’t my alarm go off?” Adrien groaned.

“Sorry, Hot Stuff! I turned it off, couldn’t have you waking up before I was done!” Multibug was standing on the windowsill. “Anyhow, Mister Model, you have to get ready for your photoshoot. I’d love to spend time with you, but you seem a bit tied up!”

“Let me out! What if Nathalie sees me!” Adrien pleaded.

“I can’t let you out, maybe you should ask Marinette. You were moaning her name in your sleep you know!” Multibug said in a jealous voice that Adrien could swear sounded somewhat fake. One “Hmph!” later and she disappeared out the window.

\-------

“He said Marinette. Tikki, Mullo, he said Marinette!” Marinette smothered the two Kwami in a hug they would never forget, but would eventually recover from, probably.


End file.
